


Sweaters in the Summer

by ButTheMarauders



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Canon, Cutting, Depressed Alec, M/M, Poor Max, Sebastian sucks, berween COG and CoFa, headcannon, wouldn't be surprised if this actually happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButTheMarauders/pseuds/ButTheMarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is depressed. Magnus sees the scars on his wrists. Could be triggering, IDK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters in the Summer

It was warm, but still Alec Lightwoods wore a sweater. It was a faded bleak grey, which seemed to be the colour of his soul, and had frayed edges that hung past his wrists and half way down his hands. Alec knew that the sweater was far too insulating, and he knew that he didn't really want to wear it, but when you're hiding from the truth, there's really nothing left to do. The truth was, Alec hadn't been himself. Not since Max died. Not since he'd gone public with Magnus and his parents had judged him. They might have said they loved him, but hs would never forget the look of disgust and horror, a look close to disownment, that had shadowed in the beautiful blue eyes which he had inherited. So, he hadn't been himself since the world turned it's back on Alec Lightwood. Scarce remained that appreciated Alec, and Magnus Bane just happened to be one of those things.   
It had been a sudden mistake, and one Alec quickly tried to correct. Him and Magnus had been fixing tiles into the bathroom in Magnus' apartment, when the frayed sleevs of Alec's grey jumper slid up his arms. They had only shown for a split second before he hid his arms again, but still Magnus saw them. Dozens of scars in straight lines across his wrists. And these weren't from runes. Now, these were meant for pain, and not to avoid it. They were so straight, Magnus almost saw the hints of Alec's mild OCD in them, but shook of the thought when he knew how serious the situation was. Tutting quietly, Magnus used magic to slide the sweater sleevs away. Alec tries to hide his arms, but they were made clear and exposed to his boyfriend. "Oh, Alec. What have you done?" He said, shaking his head. Glitter fell like snow. Alec didn't reply, he just looked down and avoided eye contact. He knew that if he tried to talk, he'd choke on tears. "What would your sister say? Your parents? Jace? What about Max? You think he'd have encouraged this?" Alec's body shook. He knew he bad to say something, anything, to explain himself. "Nothing's been right, not since..." Alec's voice was barely audible, and he shuddered as memories were brought to the surface. "Max will always be nine. If I'd just stayed, just looked at the signs, just listened....My parents have lost two kids, Magnus. They don't love me anymore. And Max is gone. And Izzy is distraught. And Jace...Have is pretty much crazy. Even if he hadn't got demon blood, he acts like wants it to be there." "But you're stronger than that, Alec." Magnus' yellowish-green cat eyes bored into Alec's steady blue ones. "I was, but now I'm just a broken boy in sweaters. I can't be strong, not anymore. You'll have to keep the strength for both of us." Tears slowly began to trickle from Alec's eyes, and Magnus wiped them away with his thumb, proving their meaninglessness. "Now, now. We don't want the bad vibes running off in Chairman." And with that, Magnus produced a blue spark of magic. The scars on Alec's wrists disapeered. "Now, now, you're strong again. You don't have that promise that you can't cope; not anymore." Alec kisse Magnus lightly on the lips. It was moments when he wondered if he deserved the happiness and calm the warlock provided.


End file.
